Decisions of the Heart
by Baine
Summary: (STATUS: COMPLETE!!) “So, Momo, it's time to choose. Who's it gonna be, him or me? You can't have us both, you know...”
1. Chapter One

Decisions of the Heart

Chapter 1/4  
By Baine  
Email: July 18, 2002

Posted: September 13, 2002

Summary: _"So, Momo, it's time to choose. Who's it gonna be, him or me? You can't have us both, you know..."_

Special thanks: Azurite—What would I do w/o you? You gave me the confidence to post this, that's for sure! (And I will read your stuff SOON, promise::Crosses heart:: You know how behind I am……..)

Finyda—Thanks for the title! It was so hard to come up with a title for this baka story…….::sighs::

Enjoy, minna!

Disclaimer: i Peach Girl /i belongs to Miwa Ueda. In the Japanese version, Kiley is really Kairi, but since everyone knows him as "Kiley," he'll be Kiley in my fanfic

** b ---------------------------------****  
Decisions of the Heart  
By Baine**

**Chapter One  
****--------------------------------- /b **

Ever since the day I rescued Momo from Sae, we've grown closer.

Unfortunately, our closest is never close enough.

After everything I've done for her, we're still just i _friends._ /i 

Sometimes I think that we could be so much more, and I know that there are times when she feels it, too.

She isn't dating that wimp anymore, either. Now's my chance. But no, she'll never see me as anything but the friend who's there whenever she needs to be bailed out of trouble.

I cast my eyes away from the blond-haired goddess walking towards me, turning to the petite brunette by my side.

I flirt shamelessly until she walks past me, then excuse myself and head to the park. That's the good thing about being labeled a "Playboy." Girls always surround me, no matter how much I ignore them.

-------------------------------

I sit on my favorite bench overlooking the lake. I come here often to think. In all honesty, it's quite refreshing. I close my eyes, allowing the gentle wind to bathe my face becoming lost once more in my thoughts.

I've known since the day I befriended Momo that she only had eyes for Toji. And that was okay. I mean, sure I flirted with the girl, but it didn't i _mean_ /i anything. Okay, I admit that I had a bit of a crush on her at the time. Then again, I've had a crush on just about every girl in the school at one time or another. It's part of being a guy.

Momo has probably been my longest crush, though. After all, I honestly thought that she was the one who gave me CPR that day at the beach. So of i course /i I flirted with her! After that day, though...my infatuation became so much more.

I, Okayasu Kiley, playboy of my high school, have finally given away my heart. Not only that, but I've thrown it to the one girl who doesn't even want it! Talk about a new low. Even now, she thinks I'm just a tease, that I say what I do in jest. Probably because I still tend to sprinkle our conversations with lewd remarks. But come on, I can't break one of my oldest habits cold turkey! Even for her.

Now, it hurts to even see her, to have her talk to me like we're the best of friends, to come so close to her melon-scented hair and warm hugs, to know that I don't mean nearly as much to her as she does to me...that I never will.

So I've started avoiding her. And she i _has_ /i noticed. I know she has. I can see the hurt look in her eyes every time I brush her aside. It kills me to do it. It kills me when I don't do it. I can never win.

Well I don't wanna be president  
Superman or Clark Kent  
I don't wanna walk 'round in their shoes

If there was no Toji? She and I would be together. She's even gone so far as to tell me so! That hurts worst of all. I'll never win more than a silver medal in the fight for Momo's heart.

I throw a pebble into the lake, watching as it skips four times before sinking to the bottom. As the ripples fade away, all I can see is Momo. The curve of her lips, the amber flecks in her eyes, the perfect shade of bronze adorning her skin. To me, she is perfect, a vision with no flaws. Her image dances over the water's surface, taunting me. I throw another pebble as I feel the wind shift and fade away.

"What are you doing out here, Kiley?"

I turn my head and see her sitting beside me. Apparently, the vision had been a real reflection this time...unless the Momo now sitting beside me is also a mirage? I'm truly losing it, aren't I? Who would have ever thought a girl existed who could make me lose touch with reality?

'Cause I don't know who's side I'm on  
I don't know my right from wrong  
I don't know where I'm going to  
I don't know about you

"Kiley?" She places her hand on my shoulder, radiating her heat as it passes through my sleeve and encompasses my skin. Mirages aren't warm—or firm and solid.

"Hi, Momo."

"Are you alright, Kiley??"

I shrug carelessly, an impartial expression plastered to my face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you look...sad."

I look at her. She truly is as clueless as she is gorgeous. She has no idea of the turbulent thoughts that are tumbling through my head, does she?

"I'm fine, Momo. I'm just...lost in thought."

"About what?"

"Life. Have you ever felt like you're spinning out of control while everyone else continues to go though through the motions at a normal speed?"

"Sometimes, yes. Moreso now than ever before."

I'll be the rain falling on your fire escape  
And I may not be the man you want me to be  
I can be myself, how 'bout you?

"Really?"

"Yeah." She nervously twirls a strand of honey blond hair around her finger. "Sometimes, I feel like I don't know my left from my right anymore, that I've made so many wrong choices that I won't ever get back onto the right path."

I look at her curiously. She did? "Like what?"

"The way I dealt with Sae, the way that I went after Toji...the way that I treated you."

"You regret being my friend?"

I don't wanna make you mad  
I don't wanna meet your dad  
I don't wanna be your dream come true

"No, never! But sometimes I wonder if I've done the right thing. Maybe I should have given you a chance once Toji and I broke up instead of pining after him. You were so supportive of me. I mean, you even helped me get back together with Toji! And look at where we are now."

What in the world is she getting at? I stare at her, confused. "Uh...what?"

"Kiley, you can't even look me in the eye anymore! You can only turn away from me! I've ruined our friendship!"

"No, Momo, I—"

"I guess deep down, I i _knew /i _ you liked me. I was just so into Toji, and—"

"You still are, Momo."

"Kiley, I don't want to lose you!"

"I'm right here beside you."

"But are you? Everything is different now!"

"Momo...you can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"Because you're in love with Toji! You have been since Jr. High!"

'Cause I don't know just what I've found  
I don't know my sky from ground  
I don't know where I'm going to  
I don't know about you

"But am I really? Or am I just in love with the idea of being in love? He was the first boy I ever liked, Kiley."

"How do you feel about him now?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused inside..."

"And me?"

"I...you're Kiley. I don't know. I never expected it to hurt so much when you blew me off. But it did. I mean, it does."

"So you're saying...what?"

"Why are you making my head spin, Kiley?"

I'll be the rain falling on your fire escape  
And I may not be the man you want me to be  
I can be myself, how 'bout you?

"I'm making you think. Don't say things that you don't mean, especially to me."

"But it's all true, Kiley! I mean, if I had never met Toji, and you asked me out? I probably would have said yes. I've told you that before!"

"You can't like us both, Momo."

"Tell that to my heart!"

"Momo, you can't keep leading us on like this. You're going to have to choose. Who's it gonna be, him or me? You can't have us both, you know. If you choose him, don't come back to me later. If you reject me now, I'll move on." I stare at her intently, feeling as though the fate of the world lay upon her next words...

I'll be the rain falling on your fire escape  
And I may not be the man you want me to be  
I can be myself, how 'bout you?  
I can be myself, how 'bout you?   
I can be myself  
How 'bout you?

Finished July 18, 2002

Song: "Fire Escape," Fastball

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! Hit the little review button or Email ladybaine at gmail dot com today!

b 

**«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»   
«·´¨·.¸¸. Baine.¸¸.·¨·»   
«·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·»**

/b 


	2. Chapter Two

Decisions of the Heart 
    
    Chapter Two 
    
    By Baine 
    
    Email: lady_baine@yahoo.com
    
    Posted: December 5, 2002
    
    Summary: "So, Momo, it's time to choose.  Who's it gonna
    
    be, him or me?  You can't have us both, you know..."
    
    *********

Special thanks:   

Quickening—you are amazing and wonderful and I love you ever so much! ::megaglomp:: Merci mil fois!  The lyrics are so beyond perfect!!!!!!!  They matched this chapter to a "T…"  Talk about uncanny!

 Chibi Anon—Thank you sooooooooo much for weaving the lyrics into the story………they fit hauntingly well.  I never could have done half the job you did…You are officially my Lyric Weaver! ::grin::
    
                   Kuris-Chan—::wipes at eyes::  You're amazing…You do realize this. (I think I'll keep you! ^_^)  {And next time have something to say! ::Grin::)
    
                   Azurite—What would I do w/o you? You MUST
    
    be my lifeboat! ^.~
    
                   Finyda—Thanks for the title! It was so hard to get a title for
    
    this baka story…….::sighs:: 
    
    Enjoy, minna! 
    
     (One week until the semester's OVER!  Whoo-hoo!)
    
    ~~Disclaimer: Peach Girl belongs to Miwa Ueda, not me...and neither does Kiley! ;_;
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    *Momo, you can't keep leading us on like this.  You're
    
    going to have to choose.  Who's it gonna be, him or me?  You
    
    can't have us both, you know.  If you choose him, don't
    
    come back to me later.  If you reject me now, I'll move
    
    on…*
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   "I…what?" 
    
                   "You heard me, Momo." 
    
                   "I did hear you. I just…don't believe what I heard." 
    
                   "You never expected me to ask you to choose?" 
    
                   "That isn't it. It's a perfectly fair question…I'm just not
    
    sure what my answer is. I'm so confused!" 
    
                   "Well, when you figure it out, give me a call." 
    
    *************************************
    
    Lay a whisper on my pillow,
    
    leave the winter on the ground.
    
    *************************************
    
                   I watch in shock as Kiley brushes me off. He…He can't do
    
    that! My eyes narrow as he rises from the bench and runs a
    
    hand through his unruly hair. "It's been real, Momo. I'll
    
    see ya around, okay?" 
    
                   What? He's leaving me here? "Kiley, wait!" 
    
                   He turns back to face me and raises his eyebrows. "Yes,
    
    Momo?" 
    
                   "I…I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." 
    
                   "I know." 
    
                   "Do you…really like me?" 
    
                   "Yeah, Momo…I do." 
    
                   "I've been leading you on, haven't I?" I stare at him in
    
    horror as comprehension dawns on me. "I truly never meant
    
    to—" 
    
                   "Forget about it. What's done is done. It's time for you to
    
    come to terms with the past in order to determine your
    
    future." He smiles lopsidedly before waving and walking
    
    away, leaving me to stare after him. 
    
                   I slowly stand as well, staring into the lake as though it
    
    would answer all of my questions, then turn back to the
    
    path and walk home. 
    
                   Kiley is right. I have a lot of thinking to do.
    
    ************************************************
    
    I wake up lonely,
    
    there's air of silence in the bedroom
    
    and all around
    
    Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away.
    
    ************************************************
    
                   I woke up the next morning no less confused than I had the
    
    day before. 
    
                   I get ready for school slowly, running my brush carefully
    
    through my silky hair as I analyze my reflection in the
    
    mirror. I grimace as I observe how dark my skin still
    
    is. No matter what I do, I'm always tan. With Kiley, it
    
    doesn't matter so much…then again, he *is* rather
    
    perverted. As for Toji? He's the one I tried to be lighter
    
    for to begin with. We may not be together anymore, but
    
    worrying about my skin tone has become a habit now. 
    
                   I sigh as I lower my brush, stick my tongue out at my
    
    reflection, grab my bag, and head off to school. 
    
                   Honestly? I don't understand that Kiley. He's been after me
    
    for quite some time now. He's made this fact blatantly
    
    obvious on several occasions. So what's going on? And why
    
    does he still insist I belong with Toji? Especially since
    
    it was *his* brilliant idea to choose between them, anyway.
    
    I mean, I knew I'd have to sooner or later…I've just been
    
    hoping that it would be later rather than sooner. 
    
                   As for Toji and I? We've had our chance. A few chances,
    
    really. Isn't it time to give Kiley a chance? I mean, sure,
    
    he's rather perverted and has an infuriating tendency to
    
    make me angry with him…but he's also sweet and kind.
    
                   Beneath his mask, he truly does care about me. All he wants
    
    is for me to be happy. Why else would he continuously go
    
    through so much trouble to make me happy when it only
    
    brings him pain? 
    
    ***********************************************
    
    It must have been love but it's over now.
    
    ************************************************
    
                   So why did he turn away from me last night? What changed?
    
    Is he just giving me a taste of my own medicine? Does he
    
    think I'm leading him on? Is this all a game to him?
    
    'Great!  Momo finally chose me; I've finally won this
    
    drawn-out came of cat and mouse!' But, no, he isn't like
    
    that.  I mean, that's how I used to think he was, but now?
    
                   I've actually seen past his exterior and there is so much
    
    more to him than just a brainless playboy. 
    
                   "Hey, Momo?" 
    
                   I blink as I'm pulled from my thoughts and turn to
    
    face the tall blond who has come up beside me. "Toji, hi!"
    
                   What's going on? He hasn't really spoken to me since our
    
    big fight three months ago. "Um, how are you?" 
    
                   He shrugs his shoulders absently. "Not too bad. Pretty
    
    busy with school and practice. What about you?" 
    
                   "Um, yeah. I've been pretty busy too. School, practice…it's
    
    a lot for a girl to handle." I inwardly wince. It's a lot
    
    for a girl to handle? Man, I'm pathetic! 
    
                   He nods thoughtfully. "Yeah, you've always had a lot of
    
    weight on your shoulders. I've often wondered how you've
    
    managed to juggle everything so well. I know if it were me,
    
                   I'd have collapsed under all that pressure. That's one of
    
    the things I admire most about you, Momo." 
    
                   …What? He admires me? Even now? I nibble on the bottom of
    
    my lip and stare up at him. "Toji, um…" 
    
                   "Yes?" 
    
                   "Why…well, what are you doing?" 
    
                   "What do you mean?" 
    
                   "Just…well…this." I gesture with my hands, waving them in
    
    the space separating our bodies. 
    
                   "I'm not sure I understand." 
    
    **************************************************
    
    It must have been good but I lost it somehow.
    
    It must have been love but it's over now.
    
    **************************************************
    
                   I blow out my breath in frustration, causing strands of
    
    hair to catch in my mouth. I grimace and pick them out,
    
    taking a moment to think about what I want to say. "It's
    
    just…I mean, we've been apart for three months now, Toji.
    
    You broke up with me because you couldn't trust me. Again."
    
                   "That was a lapse in judgment, Momo. I was going through a
    
    tough time and suspicious of everything around me…and
    
    everyone." 
    
                   "Including me." 
    
                   "Yeah." 
    
                   "Your girlfriend. The one you're supposed to trust even
    
    when it seems the world has turned against you." 
    
                   "…Yeah." 
    
                   I sigh and stare at him, watching a flurry of emotions pass
    
    across his face. "Look…Toji…What is it you want from me?" 
    
                   "I just…Well, I want to take it all back. Go back to what
    
    we were. I…I miss you, Momo." 
    
    ********************************************
    
    From the moment we touched, 
    
    'til the time had run out.
    
    Make-believing we're together
    
    that I'm sheltered by your heart.
    
    ********************************************
    
                   I bite my lip pensively. "And what happens the next time
    
    you come to the conclusion that you can't trust me? Am I to
    
    be all sympathetic? 'Oh, hey, it's okay. We'll be back
    
    together soon, I'll just pretend this isn't happening.' No,
    
    Toji. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of *this.* I can't live like
    
    this…and neither can you. I'm sick of being at the end of
    
    your every suspicion. I hate feeling like my boyfriend
    
    can't trust me for reasons I can't even begin to
    
    comprehend! Don't you get it, Toji? I can't take it
    
    anymore!" 
    
                   "I won't do it again, Momo, promise. I—" 
    
                   "How can I believe you when you use a line you've used
    
    several times before, Toji? And each time I take you back,
    
    you only succeed in breaking my heart all over again. I
    
    can't do this again. My heart is weary, its finally given up
    
    the fight. It's over. This time for good. I just…can't deal
    
    with this melodrama anymore." 
    
                   "But, Momo—" 
    
    ********************************************
    
    But in and outside I've turned to water
    
    like a teardrop in your palm.
    
    And it's a hard winter's day, 
    
    I dream away.
    
    ********************************************
    
                   I wince at the hurt expression in his eyes, but refuse to
    
    let his troubled state weaken my resolve. "I'm sorry,
    
    Toji." 
    
                   "So…that's it, then?" 
    
                   "I guess so." 
    
                   "God, Momo…" Toji runs his hands through his immaculate
    
    hair. "I never imagined it would turn out this way." 
    
                   "Neither did I." 
    
                   "You…you were my first love, you know. I still love you.
    
    Isn't there any way we can make things right between us
    
    again?" 
    
                   I smile sadly. "No…You know, I never thought I'd be living
    
    this day. Since junior high, all I've wanted was to be your
    
    girl. And now here I am, turning away from you. You've hurt
    
    me too many times, Toji. I gave you my heart. I gave you a
    
    part of myself that I can never get back. A part of me will
    
    always love you…but, right now I think we're better off as
    
    friends. That's all my love is for you now. The love of a
    
    friend." 
    
                   "I don't know if I can settle on just being friends with
    
    you, Momo." 
    
                   "If you can't, then you're not half the man I thought you
    
    were." 
    
                   "I just…Momo…" Defeat glows in his eyes and he lowers his
    
    head resolutely. "So that's the way it'll be." 
    
                   "Yeah…" 
    
                   "Well…what we had was great, Momo. I'm sorry I had to be a
    
    bonehead and screw it up." 
    
                   "Yeah…me too." 
    
                   He nods again and brings his head up, meeting my eyes
    
    once more. "So…friends?" 
    
                   "Always." 
    
    ***********************************************
    
    It must have been love but it's over now.
    
    ***********************************************
    
                   He smiles sadly as he bends to kiss my cheek. "I have to go
    
    to class now…" 
    
                   "Me too." 
    
                   "See ya around, Momo." 
    
                   I watch him lope off pensively, awash in memories of the
    
    past. I've made the right choice. For more reasons than
    
    one. It's true that I don't want my heart broken again.
    
                   It's also true that I only care for him as a friend now. 
    
    Ever since I met Kiley, I've been struggling to bury my
    
    true feelings for him. I mean, me and that playboy? But,
    
    Kiley…well, he's like moss. He grows on you after awhile.
    
    All I loved about Toji was the fantasy. When we were
    
    together, my feelings were based on the dream, not reality.
    
                   And now I'm paying for my mistake. 
    
    *******************************************************
    
    It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without.
    
    *******************************************************
    
                   But, Kiley…He likes me. I know he does. And I like him.
    
                   I've finally decided to listen to my heart. It's Kiley that
    
    I want to be with. How can I be with Toji and not give
    
    him my entire heart? It isn't fair to him…or to me. No, this
    
    is the way it has to be. 
    
                   With this in mind, I decided that it was about time I had a
    
    talk with Okayasu Kiley. 
    
                   Alas, the fates are against me! Kiley has been absent all
    
    week long. At least, I haven't see him. Normally, I run
    
    into him at least once, even if it's only in the hallways.
    
    But this week, when I needed to see him most? He's…
    
    vanished!  
    
                   This put a damper on my entire weekend. I moped around the
    
    house aimlessly, all kinds of horrifying scenarios flashing
    
    through my head. Maybe he was hurt! He could be lying in a
    
    ditch, unable to call for help. He could have drowned…again.
    
    I mean, the moron can't swim, yet he loves playing near the
    
    water. The list goes on and on. 
    
                   Now it's Sunday night, and I'm so disgusted with myself for
    
    jumping to such crazy assumptions that I take a walk along
    
    the river. I stare down into its murky surface solemnly. I
    
    can't even see my reflection on the surface, that's how
    
    brown the water is. Normally, I stay away from the river.
    
                   It smells rather…fishy. Not to mention the fact that it reeks of
    
    mold and rot. Not exactly the best smells in the world. 
    
                   "Oh, Kiley…What happened to you?" I stare into the water
    
    wistfully before turning on my heel and stalking back over
    
    the hill that brought me to this godforsaken river.  
    
                   Where could he be? What could have happened to him? I stare
    
    whimsically into a small ice cream parlor, watching all the
    
    happy couples inside mournfully. That should be me in there
    
    right now. Once I tell Kiley the truth, we can finally
    
    become the quintessential couple. I just know it! 
    
                   But enough already! All this daydreaming is only making me
    
    crazy! Enough is enough. I know when to stop torturing
    
    myself. Spinning on my heel, I turn towards home…only to
    
    stop dead in my tracks. 
    
                   Could it be? No, it couldn't. Only storybooks ever work out
    
    so perfectly. He's standing five feet in front of me at
    
    the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for the light to turn
    
    green. Maybe I thought about him so much that I conjured
    
    him up? Maybe he can sense that I've been thinking of
    
    him and has finally decided to make an appearance? 
    
                   A slow grin spreads across my face before I can stop it.
    
    "Kiley!" 
    
    ********************************************
    
    It must have been love but it's over now,
    
    ********************************************
    
                   But, no, he didn't hear me. The light is green and he's
    
    crossing the street. I guess he hadn't been able to hear me
    
    over the traffic. I dash after him, crossing the street
    
    as the light turns yellow, slowly advancing on my
    
    oblivious target. 
    
                   "Kiley!" I pant for breath as I run up to him, clutching
    
    at the hem of his shirt. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" 
    
                   He stops walking and turns to face me. "Momo, hi! What's
    
    up?" 
    
                   "I need to talk to you." 
    
                   "I'm listening." 
    
                   "Not here." I grab his arm and drag him into a nearby sidestreet,
    
    away from the crowd of pedestrians milling the busy road we had 
    
    just been on.
    
                   "What's wrong, Momo?" 
    
                   "Nothing, I just…" I stare up at him and nibble at my
    
    lip, memorizing the golden flecks of color in his concerned
    
    eyes. This is going to be hard. Really hard. 
    
                   "Are you okay?" 
    
                   "Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to…Well, do you remember
    
    what you said to me last week?" 
    
                   "I said many things to you." 
    
                   He isn't going to make this easy for me, is he? The
    
    louse! "About choosing between you and Toji?" 
    
                   "Oh, that." 
    
                   My eyes narrow and I scowl up at him. "Yes, that." 
    
                   "I'm guessing that you've finally decided?" 
    
                   "Yeah, I—" 
    
                   "Remind me to congratulate Toji next time I see him,
    
    alright?" 
    
                   "No, I—" 
    
                   "It's getting late, I have to—" 
    
                   "Would you just shut up and *_listen* to me? Please?" I_
    
    glare at him and watch his mouth open and close
    
    soundlessly. I've shocked him. Good. I clear my throat
    
    nervously and twirl a strand of hair around my nail.
    
                   "Kiley, I choose…well, I choose you." 
    
    *********************************
    
    It's where the water flows, 
    
    *********************************
    
                   "Me?" He blinks at me, stunned. 
    
                   I smile nervously and nod. "Yeah, Kiley. You. I finally
    
    choose you." 
    
              "Did you tell Toji?" 
    
              "Not yet, no." 
    
              "He won't be thrilled with your news." 
    
              "That isn't my problem, Kiley. You were right,
    
    I—" 
    
              "Look, Momo. I'm flattered, really. It means a
    
    lot to me. But I never should have asked you what I did.
    
    You and Toji are the super-couple, I'm not going to come
    
    between you and—" 
    
              "Don't you understand, Kiley? I didn't *_choose_*
    
    Toji, I chose *_you!*" _
    
              He stares at me and runs a hand through his
    
    disheveled hair before sighing heavily. 
    
                   "Look, Momo. The thing is…The thing is that you don't
    
    belong with me. I was just…well, you know my reputation. I
    
    was just…flirting with you." 
    
              "Liar." 
    
              "No, Momo. I'm flattered, really, but I
    
    can't…Look, my heart belongs to another." 
    
              I scoff and raise an eyebrow. Who does he
    
    think he's fooling?  Himself? Doesn't he know how much
    
    courage I had to work up to tell him this to begin with?
    
    And now he's screwing around with my head? The nerve! Well,
    
    I'll just have to call him on his bluff, now, won't I? 
    
              "Oh yeah? Who?" 
    
    ******************************
    
    It's where the wind blows.
    
    ******************************
    
              He pulls his wallet out of his pocket and
    
    rummages through it before pulling out a weathered
    
    photograph and showing it to me. "I'm in love with Nurse
    
    Misao." 
    
    *******************************************************
    
    It must have been love but it's over now.
    
    It must have been good but I lost it somehow.
    
    It must have been love but it's over now.
    
    From the moment we touched, 'til the time had run out....
    
    *********************************************************
    
    Finished:  November 24, 2002
    
     Song: ~"It Must Have Been Love," Roxette~ 
    
    (Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! Email
    
    lady_baine@yahoo.com today!) 

   .' *

BAINE  
*:. . *  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Decisions of the Heart  
Chapter Three  
By Baine  
Email: lady_baine@yahoo.com  
Written: December 31, 2002  
Posted: February 23, 2003  
Summary: "So, Momo, it's time to choose. Who's it gonna be, him or me? You can't have us both, you know..."  
  
*********  
Special thanks:   
Quickening—Thanks for your help with absolutely everything. You helped me with all the little "quirks" and, well, let's face it…if you hadn't posted the second chapter to "Artistic License," this STILL wouldn't be up. After all, a deal IS a deal……….now write chapter three and I'll type chapter four! ::grins::  
Chibi—Thanks for placing the lyrics! You rock my world :winks:  
Liz—The lyrics are exactly what I wanted. You spoil me rotten….and I love you dearly ^.~  
Azurite—What can I say? You continuously amaze me! ^_^  
Fin—Thanks for the title! It's been so hard to get a title for this baka story…….::sighs::  
  
Enjoy, minna!  
  
~~Disclaimer: Peach Girl belongs to Miwa Ueda. In the Japanese version, Kiley is really Kairi, but since everyone knows him as "Kiley," he'll be Kiley in my fanfic ^_^  
*********  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I'm in love with Nurse Misao…*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I don't believe you, Kiley! Stop LYING to me!" Tears fill Momo's eyes as she raises her hand and slaps me. Her eyes widen in shock momentarily, then she shakes her head and runs off…away from me.  
  
**************************************  
I don't want you to give it all up  
And leave your own life collecting dust  
And I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
You never gave us a chance to be  
And I don't need you to be by my side  
To tell me that everything's alright  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
**************************************  
  
I stare after her retreating back solemnly. "I'm truly sorry, Momo. This is all for the best, though, you'll see."

  
Did that really just happen? There isn't any evidence to show that Momo was actually here…Maybe I imagined the whole incident…  
  
But, no. I'm still clutching a worn-out photograph in my hand. I turn it to face me and stare down into Misao Aki's face. I run my finger over the picture, memorizing it once more.   
  
Aki was my first love. At least, I thought she was at the time. She was the first girl who ever saw me for myself. When I was with her, the words "Ryo's Brother" didn't seem to be tattooed onto my forehead. She made me feel…special.

  
Of course, she never did see me as anything more than a friend…I was caught in a love triangle with her and my brother. As always, Ryo came out on top.

  
Truth be told, my feelings for Aki were never real. I'd had a case of puppy love. I had been infatuated with the idea of being in love and pretended that our friendship was something more.   
  


Even now, it's hard to reflect upon that period of my life without feeling nostalgic. I remember the day I found out that she was in love with Ryo…my heart stopped beating and I felt like had bomb had exploded. Nothing would ever be the same again. Life as I knew it had ceased to exist. From that day forth, I promised never to give my heart to another again.   
  


I slip the photograph into my pants pocket, not bothering to put it back in my wallet.  
  
**************************************  
You know I'd do that for you  
Why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
**************************************  
  
I began to date around, no longer worried about preconceptions. I was coined the school playboy. I had a date every weekend. I never showed up at an event without a girl at my side.  
  


Then along came Momo. In the blink of an eye, she managed to turn my world upside down. The girl makes me feel…indescribable. She dredges up old feelings I never intended to reveal...even to myself. Once buried, I had expected them to stay hidden forever.  
  


Too scared to admit all that I was feeling, I treated Momo the way I would treat any of the girls I date. Again, Momo proved to be different. She never has been one to take my shit. Flirting, teasing, innuendo…while it kept my heart safe, it forced her away from me. I guess I thought that by helping her get Toji, she'd see me in a better light. In her eyes, I wouldn't be such a bad guy anymore.  
  


Momo has the power to hurt me. She can shred my heart to pieces with a toss of her head. That's why I'm so afraid. I don't want to be hurt again. As for Momo…well, she can be pretty fickle. For the longest time, it was nothing but Toji this and Toji that. Toji, Toji, Toji. And now she fancies herself to have feelings for me?  
She can't. If she was really ever in love with him, she wouldn't fancy herself to have feelings for me now. If she's so unsure of herself, what's to say she won't go back to Toji once she's seen what life with me is like?  
  
**************************************  
Cause I did enough to show you that I  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
And I was the one who was lifting you up  
When you thought your life had had enough  
And when I get close, you turn away  
There's nothing that I can do or say  
**************************************  
  
No, Toji is her first love, the one she's destined to be with. I would just be the rebound boyfriend.  
  


I finger the outline that the photograph makes in my pants pocket. Today I made her cry. Me, Okayasu Kiley. I had that effect on her.  
  


She may cry now, but tomorrow she'll be back in Toji's arms…where she belongs.  
I don't know. Maybe I screwed everything up. I mean, maybe what Momo said was the truth. Maybe she really has put Toji behind her. Maybe it is me she's interested in now.  
  


…Or maybe I'm just letting my heart think she would really choose me to soften the blow.  
  


I walk downtown aimlessly, ignoring the people who pass me by, not even taking note of the small boutiques that line the street. There used to be a time that I would walk these streets and walk on any pretty girl with breasts. Not now. Not today. Instead of seeing pretty girls, all I can see is her.  
  
**************************************  
So now I need you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
**************************************  
  
The girl selling sushi on the sidewalk has Momo's tan. The woman walking in front of me has her hair. Wu Annie blows a kiss from a life-size poster on the bus that passes by on the street.   
  


Even this celebrity reminds me of Momo. With an image of her torso stretching from the back of the bus to the front of it, Wu-sama lies languidly on a beach blanket. A sultry pout accentuates her face as her hair spreads around her as though it's being blown by the wind. She may not look like Momo, but she has the same poise. Her attitude is reminiscent of Momo's.  
  


Even the old man on a park bench reminds me of her as he shakes his fist at a couple of kids who are aggravating him. Momo always shook her fist at me like that.  
I come to a stop in the middle of the town square.  
  


Even though it's the end of September and the days are growing colder, the fountain hasn't been turned off. Water still cascades in an elegant arc, making a bubbly sound as it hits the basin of the fountain.  
  


A mother hands her two small children some yen, which they clutch to their chests as they close their eyes and make a wish before throwing the coins into the fountain.  
  
**************************************  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
Is it me, is it you  
**************************************  
  
If only life were that simple. If only I could wish for the fountain to rinse away my insecurities and remove the sticky veil that clings to my eyes.  
  


I brush off the dirt that lines the fountain's base and sit down. I stare at my reflection dancing on the water's surface. Worry lines stretch across my face and my mouth is puckered in an unbecoming fashion. I force myself to smile, but it comes out as a grimace.  
  


I long to reach my hand into the water and create a disturbance that will cause my reflection to break up. I clutch my hands together and hold them in my lap as I watch the thinning crowd of people pass me by.  
  


I sit all afternoon, even after the sky begins to gray and darken. The crowd that was milling through the town square has dissipated; few people remain in the vicinity.  
I replay the day's conversation with Momo in my mind for what feels like the millionth time and curse at myself for being so rash. Momo had seemed so sincere…and her tears definitely couldn't have been faked. I had made her cry. Again.  
  


Deep down, I know Momo will be happier with Toji in the long run. He's good for her. He can take care of her better than I ever could. That's why I keep pushing her back to him, even though it tears me apart to do so.  
  


My heart is selfish. I want to keep Momo to myself, even though I know that I'll never cause her anything but turmoil. So far I've been strong enough to resist my own heart.  
  
**************************************  
Nothing that I can do  
Is it a waste of time?  
**************************************  
  
And in that instant…I know.  
  


All this time I've thought that Momo has been running from her heart…only to realize that it's been me who has been running all this time. I've been too afraid of admitting to myself how much I care for her because I don't want her to stomp on my heart.  
  


I fabricated my feelings for Aki, drawing on emotions I never truly had to begin with. I lied to Momo and showed her my 'evidence' to ward her off…and it worked.  
  


Momo is gone. After this, there's no way she'll ever forgive me. To her, I no longer exist. She is no longer a part of my life. She never will be again. All because I'm too afraid of getting hurt.  
  


I look up at the darkening sky and allow the chilly autumn breeze to caress my face.  
  
**************************************  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
**************************************  
  
This is for the best. It really is. She'll go back to him. They belong together, like Romeo and Juliet. No, wait…Bad example. They're more like Ken and Barbie. The prince and princess will be reunited and they'll live happily ever after.  
  


Momo isn't the right girl for me. She deserves the prince, not the pauper.  
  


I sigh wistfully and look down at my darkening reflection once more. "Well, Kiley, my boy…It's time to move on."  
  


I shake my head at the sorrowful look on my reflection's face. "This is what happens when you let a girl into your heart. Either way, you end up hurt."  
  
**************************************  
...What is it I've got to say...  
So why are you running away?  
**************************************  
  
I pull myself from the base of the fountain and stand up. It really is getting late. Who knows what kind of wackos will come out of the word work once the sun has set?  
  


My foot grinds against a rock on the ground. I bend over and pick it up. It's small and gray. I throw it into the fountain, watching with pleasure as my reflection dissipates into a thousand ripples.  
  


Being noble can be awfully bittersweet. This is for the best. From now on, I have to pretend that she doesn't exist. She'll get the hint soon enough.  
  


I finger the picture in my pocket once more. It's time to put the past behind me and look to the future. It's time to go home.  
  
**************************************  
...To make you admit you're afraid...  
Why are you running away?  
**************************************  
  
**Note: Wu Annie is the actress who plays Momo's character (sketch, really) in the Taiwanese Drama of "Peach Girl." ::grins::   
  
*****************************************  
Finished December 31, 2002  
Song: ~"Running Away," Hoobastank~   
  
(Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! Email lady_baine@yahoo.com today!)  
  
.' *  
BAINE  
*:. . *


	4. Chapter Four

Decisions of the Heart  
Chapter Four  
By Baine  
Email: lady_baine@yahoo.com  
Written: December 31, 2002

Posted:  April 18, 2003

Summary:  _"So, Momo, it's time to choose. Who's it gonna be, him or me? You can't have us both, you know..."_

******************

Notes are at the bottom!!

******************

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             *I'm in love with Nurse Misao…*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I don't believe you, Kiley!  Stop _lying_ to me!"

            The nerve of that jerk!  To think that he can pull a fast one on _me_ after admitting less than a week ago that he had feelings for me!

            I feel tears forming at the corner of my eyes.  I can't let him see me cry.  He can't know how much his words have affected me.  He _can't_.

            I raise my hand and slap him.

******************

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever

And ended so soon

******************

            Oh my god, I didn't just—I did.  My shock is reflected on his face, which has become slightly pink.  I must have hit him harder than I thought I had.

            I stare at him, concerned, then shake myself from my trance with a toss of my head.  He doesn't deserve my sympathy after the stunt he pulled.

            Damn it.  The tears are threatening to flow down my cheeks now.  I stifle a sob as I turn and flee.

            As I turn back onto the crowded street, I can't contain the tears any longer.  They flow down my face as I sink to the ground, my back pressed against a nearby building for support.

******************

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

******************

            My tears fall to the ground, forming two small puddles that merge together to form a miniature stream on the sidewalk.

            I draw my knees to my chest and press my face to them as I rock back and forth, no longer trying to hide my anguish.

            I don't understand what happened.  How could he claim to be in love with _her_?  Why, not only is she years older than him, she's already out of school and working!  He has to be lying...but why?  

            Oh, if only I hadn't been too absorbed in my own feelings of grief to see his expression!  His eyes could have told me everything...

            A wisp of an image breaks free from where I've stored it and presses itself against my memory.  My eyes widen and my breath stills.  The picture of Nurse Misao...it was _old_.  It had been folded and unfolded so many times that small white lines ran across her face and the colors had begun to fade.  Not to mention, she had been a lot younger back then.

            The photo had been in his wallet for a _long_ time.  Kiley really hadn't been lying.

            The thought leaves me frozen in horror.  My tears freeze to my face as my body begins to gasp for air.

            No.  It isn't possible.  Kiley isn't...I mean...No.  He simply _can't be..._

            But he is.  My eyes close in agony. 

            Why?  I don't understand.  How could he lead me on all these months when he was in love with somebody else?  Why had he wanted me to choose between him and Toji if he knew he didn't want me?

            Is this all a cruel joke?  Does he hate me that much?  I never should have trusted that playboy.  He seems to have a new girl at his side every day.

             I was the one girl who never fell for his so-called _charms_.  I refused to have anything to do with him.

Oh, how that must have irritated him!  Does he see me as nothing more than a trophy?  An object he had to require, only to discard as soon as it was in his possession?  No.  It couldn't be.

******************

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was there that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

******************

            Kiley made me feel...special.  From the start, he's been nothing but supportive of me.  He's been at my side every step of the way as I battled Sae.  He helped me finally get Toji.  He was there for me through every breakup, during every bad moment.  He has become my rock.  I draw my strength from him.

            How could he do something so...so...

******************

The moment I saw you cry

The moment that I saw you cry

******************

            I stifle a sob and run my hand across my face wiping away my tears.  My eyes narrow.  He couldn't have.  Something is wrong with this picture.

            I mean, if he's in love with _her_, why is he such a playboy?  Unless it's all to make her jealous...

            All I can do is hypothesize.  Why?  I can't even begin to comprehend the workings of that boy's demented mind.

            I look up into the sky.  While I was lost in my own world, the sky had preceded to paint itself a dreary shade of gray.  Oh well.  Gray suits my mood better than that baby blue did anyway.

            I glance down at my watch.  Five after.  It's later than I had realized.  I should go home, make dinner, take a shower, do...No.  My stomach is in too many knots to even _think about food right now.  Besides, as soon as I walk through that door, I'll be hit with a barrage of questions…questions that I really don't feel like answering right now._

            No, I think I just want to be alone for awhile.  Not here, though.

            I rub my hands against my skirt and rise to my feet, using the wall I've been resting against as an aide.

            It's getting dark.  I shouldn't be out here too much later…not with all the crazy men in this town.

            I make my way downtown, stopping outside the ice cream parlor.  Its quaint little booths no longer bring visions of dates to my head as it did earlier today.  No, now it seems to mock me.

            I pry myself away from the window and continue walking.  I turn at the next streetlight and come to a well-lighted part of town.

            The town square is always really crowded.  I feel safest here, like nothing bad can happen to me.

            There aren't a lot of people around at the moment.  Everyone's gone home for dinner.  If I was smart, I'd go home, too.  But no.  My feet have a mind of their own.

            I make my way to the fountain in the middle of the square.  This has always been my favorite area of where I live.  The fountain makes my town feel almost...enchanted.  Like anything could happen.

            I mean, in that American cartoon _Beauty and the Beast_, the movie's heroine sat at a fountain and dreamed of a fairytale world.  Look at how happy _her life turned out.  If anything, it's picturesque.  I often come here to think.  Today is no different. _

            As I approach the fountain, I come to a sudden halt and my hand rises to clasp my mouth.

******************

It was late in September

And I've seen you before (and you were)

You were always the cold one

But I was never that sure

******************

            Is it my imagination, or is that Kiley?

            I watch as he stands and looks up into the sky.  I still can't make out anything more than his profile...but I think I can recognize _that_ by now.

            He bends down, then turns to face the fountain, pulls his arm back and throws something into the water.  When he turns again, his face is illuminated by a nearby lamppost.

            It _is him.  I should march up to him, confront him, demand that he...oh.  He's begun walking towards me._

******************

You were all by yourself

Staring at a dark gray sky

I was changed

******************

I am surrounded by shadows, so he doesn't see me as he makes his way forward.  I take the time to stare at him.  My eyes absorb his features greedily.  The way his messy hair falls into his eyes, hiding their color...and the fact that he's...crying?  

            I do a double take as he walks closer.  He definitely has tears in his eyes.  Why?  Over what happened earlier?  That can't be it.  He's the one who instigated the whole incident to begin with!

            He stands a foot in front of me now.  As he lifts his head from the ground, he sees me standing before him and stops, shock evident on his face.

            "I...Momo?"

            I stare at him in wonder.  "You're crying..."  I raise my hand to touch his face, then remember myself and drop it.

            "No."  His voice is gruff.  "I'm just..."

            "Crying."

            He glares at me.  "What do you want, Momo?  How long have you been standing here spying on me?"

            "Not long.  I was on my way to the fountain when I saw you walking towards me."

            "I...It's late.  You should be at home."

            "So should you."

            "You're a girl."

            "Gee, so glad you noticed."

            "Look, Momo, I—"

            "Can we talk, Kiley?"

            "We...What for?  We have nothing left to say to one another."

            "That isn't true and you know it."  I reach out and grab his arm.  "Talk to me, Kiley."

            "About what?"

            "What happened this afternoon?"

******************

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was there that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

******************

            "Nothing."

            "Bullshit."  I drag him back to the fountain and sit down, pulling him down with me.

            "Momo, I need to—"

            "Sit.  That's all you need to do right now."

            "But I—"

            "No, Kiley."  I stare at him and steel my voice.  "What happened today?"  I cut him off as I see him open his mouth again.  "I want the truth."

            He gives an exaggerated sigh and twiddles his thumbs.  "Nothing, Momo, I just...I mean, I told you the truth earlier today."

            "Why?  So that I would realize that choosing you was the wrong thing to do?"

            "Well...yeah."

            "Then why didn't you ever tell me about her before, Kiley?  I mean, come on, it isn't like you haven't had plenty of opportunities!"

            "I dunno, I—"

            "You what, Kiley?  _What_?  Do you even remember what you said to me last week?"

            "I..."

            "Damn it, Kiley, you told me to choose between you and Toji!  You made it seem like choosing you was an option!  What changed?"

            "Nothing, I just—"

******************

I wanted to hold you

I wanted to make it go away

I wanted to know you

I wanted to make your everything, all right....

******************

            "You're lying to me again."  I stare at him sadly and he averts his eyes.  "Damn it, Kiley!  Why the hell do you have to make this so hard?  I'll wrangle the truth from you if it kills me!"  I wet my lips.  He still isn't looking at me.

            "Kiley."

            Nothing.  He didn't even flinch.

            "Kiley."

            My voice is sharper now.

            "_Kiley_!"

            Finally!  

            As he looks up at me, I take a moment to observe his face.  I lock eyes with him and in that instant, I can see all the pain and fear that clouds his eyes.

            "You're scared."

            "I...What?"

            "Of what, Kiley?  Me?"

            "I...don't know what you're talking about."

            "Yes you do."

            A frown mars his face.  "Momo..."

            "Yes?"

            "You don't understand, I—"

******************

I'll always remember...

It was late afternoon...

In places no one will find...

******************

            "So _make me understand."  I sigh as he continues to stare at me like a cornered wolf.  "Look, Kiley, I'm scared too.  Terrified, actually.  I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve and you're rejecting me.  Why can't you believe me?"_

            "It's not...I don't...I mean..."  He takes a deep breath as he stares into my eyes.  "You need to go back to him, Momo."

            "...What?"

            "Go back to your precious Toji.  A beautiful princess like you deserves a dashing prince, not a frog like me."

            I watch in shock as he lowers his eyes away from mine and slips his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  Of all the arrogant, conceited things to say...

            Why is he still hung up over the whole Toji thing?  I don't love Toji.  I love _him_.  "Oh, Kiley..."

            What can I do to convince him?  I know now that he pulled that stunt today in order to get me to go back to Toji.  Why does he have such low self-esteem?  After all we've been through...

            How can he not realize that he _is_ good enough for me and that *_he*_ is the only one I want?

            He acts so selfless...but on the inside?  He must really be hurting.  I need to be the bigger one.  I need to take matters into my own hands.

            I smile softly and lean towards him, forcing him to look up at me once more.  "Didn't you know, Kiley?"

            "Know what?"

            I pull closer to him until I can feel his warm breath wafting against my cheek.  "Sometimes frogs make the best princes of all."

            "But I—"

            "You may not think you deserve me, Okayasu Kiley, but I know that I deserve you."

            "How...How can you..."

******************

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was there that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

******************

            "Blame it on my magnanimous heart."  I press my nose against his.  "Tonight, let's just forget everything.  Please, Kiley.  We'll pretend the list of who-hurt-who-most doesn't exist.  We'll have a clean slate.  You deserve me as much as I deserve you...If you still can't come to terms with the fact, I'll knock it into your thick skull later."

            "And...now?"

            "Now..."  I close my eyes and press my lips to his briefly before pulling back.  "Now is the start of a new future, Kiley.  What do you say?  Are you going to reject me again?"

            I stare at him expectantly and watch as a new light enters his eyes.  I can see my reflection in those eyes.  Right now, I am his world as much as he is mine.

            I move my hand to his face and gently wipe away the tears that linger in the corner of his eyes.  "So, Kiley?  What do you say?"

            I remember the heartbreaking words he said to me a mere week ago and seize upon them, working them to my advantage.

            "Please, Kiley.  Don't lead me on any longer.  It's your turn to choose now.  Do you want me or not?  I can turn the tables too, you know.  If you reject me now, I'll move on."

            I nibble on my lip as I throw his words back into his face.  "I'll become bitter and hateful, and our relationship will be ruined.  If you reject me, I won't be able to see you without feeling a storm of hurt brewing within me every time we talk."

            I pull back to look at him.  "That's how much I love you, Kiley.  That's how easy it is for you to hurt me.  My heart is in your hands now."  I lower my head and whisper, "Please don't break it..._please_."

            He still hasn't said anything.  I frown as I stare down at my nails.  My polish is chipping, I really need to—

            "...Momo?"

            "Yeah?"

            His fingers grip my chin as he pulls my head up.  "Did you mean it?"

******************

Baby cry

Moment that I saw you cry

Oh no no

I think I saw you cry

The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to know you, I wanted to love you.....

******************

            "Every word."

            "I mean..." He pauses and licks his lips.  "Do you really...can you really love _me_?"

            "Of course I can.  I do.  I love you, Okayasu Kiley...so much."

            He smiles and rubs his fingers against the flesh beneath my chin.  "And I love you, Adachi Momo."

            "Really?"

            "Truly."  He bends forward.  This time it is he who kisses me...and I kiss him back with an intensity that surprises even myself.  

            We may still have problems to work out later.  We may not ever have a fairytale romance.  But we have each other...and that's all that matters.  Nothing good comes easy.  We have a long road ahead of us, a road full of unexpected ups and downs...but that's neither here nor now.

            Right now, the only thing I'm concerned with is this instant in time.  He loves me and I love him.  What more do I need to know?

******************

And that's a wrap. I'm done.  Done!  Whoo!  Hope y'all liked it!  I know I liked writing it...And I have a bucketload of new stuff on its way! ^_^ 

I want to thank Chibi Anon for placing the lyrics for me—As always, you've done a great job, imouto!  

To Kuris—You're an amazing editor, thank you so much for everything (even if I only glossed over your advice about the pain...it just didn't work when I tried to add it ^^;

Quickening—It's been fun.  It's been real.  It's been great...and now I have nothing to blackmail you with! ::wails:: (Eureka!  NOW you get my plea for two chapters!

Azurite—WTF?  Been there, done that, it's over with.  We're still cool, chica. ^_^  Write some Golden Apple!

Fin--Thanks for the title!  It's been so hard to get a title for this baka story…….::sighs::

I'd also like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this fic.  Thank you. (Yes, you!)

Long list of thank yous, eh? ^^;;;;;;;

As always, Peach Girl belongs to Miwa Ueda.  Although, I decided to change Kairi back to Kiley...that's what everyone recognizes him as, anyway!

And...that's it.  I hope y'all enjoyed my ramblings! ^^;

.' *

BAINE

*:. . *

*****************************************

Finished December 31, 2002

Song:  ~"Cry," Mandy Moore~   

(Like it?  Hate it?  I'm the one to talk to!  Email lady_baine@yahoo.com today!)


End file.
